Combien m'aimestu ?
by XYZ263103
Summary: OS / UR. Naruto est devenu Hokage, et grâce à cela Sasuke a pu revenir vivre au village. Seulement, malgré tous ses efforts, les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces, et ce que l'on peut voir cache toujours d'autres vérités.


**_Fiction écrite pour event-yaoi, mais n'ayant pas été prise pour le recueil, je les poste. Voici la première de mes 3 histoires. La 2ème arrive pour bientôt et la dernière pour l'annif de Sasu en juillet. Et encore merci à NSF, Lafeignante, Jen-Uchi et Yzanmyo pour les primo-lectures et les quelques corrections :)_**

**_ Bonne lecture._ **

**Combien m'aimes-tu ?**

Il termina d'embrasser la vue que lui offrait Konoha, promenant une dernière fois ses yeux si bleus et toujours aussi brillants de vie, sur un toit où se trouvait une jeune équipe en attente de missions. Un sentiment de fierté se répandit en lui en voyant l'un de ses amis à la place du professeur. Il était si fier de ce village et de ce qu'il avait accompli pour lui. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que la paix était revenue sur les pays shinobis. Elle restait cependant toute relative, chaque génération réussissant à engendrer des éléments assez fous pour tout remettre en question. Mais grâce aux contacts que partageaient maintenant les nations, cela restait des cas isolés, bien que parfois puisse se produire un heurt ou deux. Mais une surveillance quasi-permanente permettait de ne pas être trop surpris de ce qui pouvait se passer.

Pendant sa contemplation, il avait surpris des bribes de conversations portées par le vent, même une dispute qui l'avait fait sourire en lui rappelant des souvenirs pourtant pas si lointains. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses autres fiertés que d'avoir réussi à devenir le plus jeune Kage jamais nommé à Konoha, devançant même son père d'une année. Et tandis qu'il s'imprégnait de ces sensations, un éclat de rire s'éleva jusqu'à lui, le laissant découvrir en contrebas un groupe d'enfants courant les rues en jouant. C'était si paisible, lui rappelant presque son enfance si ce n'était qu'il avait quasiment toujours été seul jusqu'à Eux.

- Naruto ?

Il se retourna en remettant l'une de ses mèches en place, ayant retiré son bandeau peu avant pour profiter pleinement de la brise sur son visage. Sa coéquipière, celle qui tiendrait toujours cette place près de lui-même si les termes changeaient, était là. Les cheveux retenus en un lourd chignon, tenant contre son sein son bien le plus précieux, un futur roi tel que l'aurait dit Shikamaru, un nouveau membre de sa grande famille comme il préférait le penser. Comme à son habitude il alla vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras, éclatant de rire quand le petit être commença à larmoyer en le fixant de ses grands yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa mère. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front avant de le lui rendre, la trouvant encore plus exquise qu'avant. Les deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux l'éclaboussèrent de bonheur, et elle reprit son enfant, le câlinant tout en souriant. Il adorait ce portrait, souvent il se disait que sa mère aurait été ainsi avec lui si on lui avait laissé le temps. L'espace d'un instant il se rappela son visage si jeune et aimant, l'espace d'un instant il repartit des années en arrière quand enfin il avait pu les rencontrer et se sentir naturellement, et profondément, aimé.

- Tu es encore là ?

- Hein ?

- Il ne t'attend pas ? fit-elle en pouffant, le voyant revenir au temps présent.

- J'allais y aller, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit déjà arrivé. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à une vieille horloge murale qui n'avait pas dû bouger de place depuis des années.

- Tu crois ? Il n'est jamais en retard pourtant.

- Ouais, mais je suis rarement à l'heure faut dire, du coup maintenant, il prend son temps…et même comme ça j'arrive rarement avant lui.

- Un Uchiha n'attend pas.

- En gros c'est ça.

Naruto éclata de rire, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke n'aurait jamais avoué l'attendre. Ça faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, en couple. Depuis que la paix était revenue, il avait encore fallu le convaincre de revenir vivre au village, à long terme il en va s'en dire. Il les avait aidés après tout, et malgré le mal qui avait pu être fait, Naruto était certain d'avoir évité le pire, et ce, en grande partie grâce à Itachi. C'était bien pour ça que depuis qu'il était à la tête du village, une stèle avait été rajoutée rien que pour cet homme qui avait vécu tant d'années dans les mensonges les plus profonds, et cela sans jamais se perdre et sortir de sa voie. Naruto respectait beaucoup de personnes, et Itachi était l'une des celles ayant les meilleures places dans son estime. Il avait appris son sacrifice, et avait tant compris grâce à lui, en particulier d'être certain de son choix et de ne pas se tromper en aimant autant son village, cela malgré le mal qu'on avait pu lui faire.

Une seule fois il avait vu Sasuke se recueillir sur cette pierre joliment gravée au nom de son aîné. Naruto l'avait fait placer dans le carré réservé aux plus grands hommes tombés pour le village. Beaucoup lui en avaient voulu de ce geste, décidés qu'ils étaient à considérer les Uchiha comme des ennemis quelle que soit leurs raisons et leurs actes. Mais Naruto ne regrettait pas, jamais il n'avait eu le moindre remords en voyant le visage apaisé de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci était finalement resté, même s'il lui arrivait quelquefois de partir pour quelques jours sans prévenir et sans raison. Pour comploter, disait le plus grand nombre. Mais Naruto en était certain, ce n'était que pour fuir la réalité, et en particulier la paix, qui le rendait si vulnérable et incertain. Petit à petit ils avaient retrouvé l'amitié d'antan, une sorte de complicité qui ressortait toujours sous forme de vannes, mais aussi beaucoup de confiance et de partage muet, surtout du côté de Sasuke qui n'avait pu croire qu'en lui-même et en personne d'autre pendant tant d'années. Et puis peu de ninjas voulaient bien travailler avec lui, quand ce n'est pas lui-même qui faisait capoter le travail d'équipe. Ensemble, Naruto et Sasuke étaient meilleurs que beaucoup d'autres groupes, se complétant au point de ne plus avoir le besoin de se consulter préalablement, même par contact visuel pour combiner leurs attaques et vaincre un ennemi. C'était un tandem qui marcha un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Hokage.

Et puis, comme lui avait dit Sakura par la suite, il y avait toujours eu une exception avec Naruto, une sorte de faille dans la carapace toute Uchiha que s'était construite Sasuke. Elle qui le connaissait bien pouvait le voir et le sentir, et Naruto était devenu un peu plus conscient de cela, se souvenant notamment de leurs rencontres fortuites avant-guerre. Il était pleinement conscient que Sasuke avait tenté de le tuer, mais que jamais il n'était allé jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Toujours il l'avait écouté lui parler en réagissant envers lui comme il ne le faisait jamais envers les autres. Sasuke sous ses airs indifférents, lui portait un grand intérêt, l'estimant assez pour se comporter avec lui comme un égal, le tirant vers le haut quand il le sentait trop moyen dans ses actes. Il aimait le voir derrière lui, mais pas à des kilomètres non plus, et lui prêtait donc toujours attention. C'était des souvenirs qui l'avaient alors frappé de plein fouet, tout comme cette constatation approuvée par leur coéquipière commune, le surprenant fortement quand il percuta totalement, au point d'en avoir les yeux ronds et de prendre quelques rougeurs aux joues.

Ce qui le dérangea le plus dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il était singulièrement heureux de l'attention que lui portait le brun. Pourtant, ça le dérangeait aussi. Au fil du temps, il prit conscience de sa présence près de lui, et de cette attitude que Sasuke n'avait quasiment jamais avec les autres. Pour se rassurer, Naruto avait même décidé de sortir avec une fille, surtout depuis que son cœur manquait quelques battements ou se pincer subitement quand il le voyait faire une chose ou une autre. Le déclencheur fut quand il se sentit pris en flagrant délit de quelque chose, sans pouvoir le nommer, car il n'avait rien fait de spécial, et cela juste parce que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Il niait ce qu'il savait ou ce qu'il supposait savoir, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation, lui qui avait toujours été attiré par Sakura. Mais ça avait été vain. Une fois en couple, Sasuke s'était mis à le fixer intensément sans rien dire ni détourner le regard, et de plus en plus il en fût conscient.

C'était vrai qu'il pouvait être avec une fille, en prendre soin et l'aimer. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et son apparente fragilité, cela l'ennuyait de la voir triste ou peinée. Mais pas une fois il ne ressentit de la jalousie quand il y aurait eu mille raisons de la nommer, pas une fois il ne sentit un manque quand elle n'était pas là, rarement il pensait à elle bien que parfois il cherchait à rattraper cela par un cadeau. Mais pour lui c'était plus une excuse qu'un réel attachement. Il l'aimait bien mais c'était tout, ça s'arrêtait là, et il n'aimait pas mentir…pas même à lui-même. Alors, il avait fini par accepter ce que son cœur lui hurlait depuis des mois, et il s'était alors senti soulagé d'un grand poids. Il se souvenait encore de l'endroit où il s'était tenu à ce moment-là, et de ce sentiment en lui qui grandissait à l'en rendre plus fort.

Sasuke ne lui demandait jamais rien et pourtant il avait envie de tout lui donner. Tout et n'importe quoi en fait, avec surtout en première place une vie plus facile. Toutefois, lui avouer des sentiments qu'il n'osait pas lui-même nommé, n'allait en rien l'aider. Surtout que le brun n'avait pas l'air enclin à débuter une relation, et encore moins avec un partenaire du même sexe. Il avait gardé ça en tête un bon moment, ne se plaignant à personne ni ne cherchant à partager ses soucis, continuant de s'inquiéter pour celui qu'il avait compris aimé plus que tout. Naruto resta à ses côtés, quoi qu'il se passe, en mission comme en congé, pour tenter de devancer ses moindres envies sans toutefois se griller. Naruto avait juste décidé de l'aimer en secret.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait, continuant vaillamment ce combat intérieur pour se taire, faisant son possible pour le réintégrer au mieux dans le village et restant prudent. Ils avaient tous des pensées si négatives envers lui, et il était difficile de les changer. Sasuke y avait mis un peu plus de bonne volonté quand, après une dispute ayant dégénérée, ils s'étaient battus aux abords du village. C'était Sakura qui les avait arrêtés en pleurant et en fracassant une bonne partie du paysage, et c'est en voyant le visage un tant soit peu concerné de son meilleur ami envers elle, que Naruto avait compris que tout n'était pas perdu. Sasuke avait encore un cœur quand cela concernait certaines personnes, et avait donc décidé de jouer le jeu, sans jamais l'admettre, comme il le faisait souvent par ailleurs, étant d'une mauvaise foi quasi constante quand ça devait lui donner bonne figure. Depuis ce jour-là, il ne faisait rien qui pouvait aller contre lui, sauf si on le poussait à bout. À la violence physique il préféra la violence verbale beaucoup plus sournoise, appuyée par son cynisme jamais disparu malgré ses quelques années d'éloignements.

- Naruto ?

- J'ai bientôt fini.

Naruto était retourné dans son bureau et avait mis quelques affaires en ordre. Il avait glissé son bandeau dans l'une de ses poches, et après un dernier regard sur le temps qui commençait à s'obscurcir de nuages gris et épais, il retourna auprès de Sakura. Vérifiant une dernière fois que son bureau était fermé, ils s'en allèrent ensemble, continuant de discuter sur la formation en équipe des nouveaux diplômés de l'Académie. Dans les rues, il se fit plusieurs fois hélé ou interpellé par des habitants, parfois simplement salué par un ami ou une vague connaissance. Du plus jeune au plus vieux, il pouvait le plus souvent voir de la reconnaissance dans leurs regards, et certaines fois il y devinait même de la fierté. Cela le fit rire quand il pensa à Sasuke et son besoin irrépressible d'être le plus discret possible. Quand ils étaient côte à côte aujourd'hui, c'était pratiquement impossible, car attirant encore plus les regards à cause de sa position. Et à bien y penser, il se revoyait plus jeune, à lui courir après dans des rues désertes pour le ramener dans celles un peu plus bondées et bruyantes, même si à cette époque leurs positions étaient inversées, le jeune Uchiha étant bien mieux vu que lui. Et il était vrai qu'il avait lui aussi compris ce besoin de solitude, l'éprouvant lui aussi quelquefois. Cela le fit ricaner, un large sourire dessiné sur le visage. Cela lui semblait si proche et si lointain en même temps.

- Et tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Hé ? Désolé Sakura, tu disais quoi ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et pointa une direction d'un doigt, lui montrant un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Naruto le salua d'un geste vif et d'un grand sourire, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur l'enfant qu'il chouchoutait toujours comme le sien. Sakura n'avait qu'un seul regret depuis qu'elle avait deviné la préférence de son coéquipier, et c'était qu'il n'aurait jamais le bonheur d'en avoir un à lui. Pourtant, Naruto ne laissait jamais deviner ce genre de faiblesse, continuant de la cacher derrière un sourire comme il le faisait avec beaucoup d'autres peines. Parfois elle lui en voulait d'être si secret alors qu'elle l'aimait tant, alors qu'elle aurait tant aimé être une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher en toute confiance.

- Oh ok, on se quitte là alors, Sakura ?

- Oui, et dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

- J'y penserais, fit-il en souriant toujours.

- Menteur, je sais que c'est le cadet de tes soucis quand tu le retrouves.

Naruto éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule comme signe d'au revoir, la regardant s'éloigner d'un pas assuré vers son homme qui l'attendait près d'Ino. Enfin certain qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien, il poursuivit sa route tranquillement, trouvant Konoha aussi animé qu'avant, le village ayant été reconstruit entièrement. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans une rue ou l'autre, toujours un groupe en pleine conversation, toujours de la vie. Naruto aimait cette ambiance, mais ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il était encore loin d'arriver chez lui, et n'avait plus trop envie de traîner, impatient de le retrouver après deux semaines sans contacts. Et puis, c'était si rare qu'il se prenne ainsi une journée complète de vacances dans sa vie de Hokage.

Son parcours fut difficile. Il y avait trop de monde qui voulait lui témoigner leur respect. Poliment il se devait de répondre, regrettant presque son adolescence où il était un peu plus anonyme. Alors qu'il accéléra le pas après s'être fait arrêter plusieurs fois pour des conversations sommes toutes banales, il remarqua une petite fille qui pleurait dans son coin. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'ignorer, n'ayant pas plus de temps à perdre. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était, et lui apporta son aide quelques minutes en récupérant son chat perché tout en haut d'un arbre, puis en séchant ses larmes. Restant avec elle assez de temps pour qu'apparaisse un jeune garçon qui joua le fier devant elle, au point de lui promettre de prendre sa place dans le futur. Il s'en amusa un peu, se revoyant en lui et sachant la route longue, et lui tapota le sommet du crâne avant de retourner à ses affaires. Cela excita le gamin qui lui jura par monts et par vaux qu'il y arriverait, et Naruto le lui souhaita avant de reprendre sa route. Mais les salutations ne stoppèrent pas sur son passage, amenuisant le temps de sa journée de congé. Déjà qu'il avait passé sa nuit au bureau pour avancer son travail, se retenant d'aller retrouver Sasuke absent depuis deux bonnes semaines, parti pour une mission qui avait dû le ramener au nid à la tombée de la nuit d'hier. Ça avait été dur de ne pas rentrer de suite en y repensant. Mais personne n'était venu lui dire qu'il avait passé les portes du village, et même, il n'avait pas senti sa présence, alors il avait résisté. Et il savait que le brun n'était jamais venu le rejoindre à son bureau hors raisons officielles, comme recevoir des ordres de mission ou la remise de rapport, n'aimant pas s'aventurer dans ces locaux trop souvent foulés par des gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Ça lui avait permis de se concentrer encore plus. Mais depuis moins d'une demi-heure, c'était devenu très difficile, car il avait ressenti son chakra, et cela même s'il ne pouvait le situer précisément tant qu'il n'utiliserait pas sa forme d'ermite pour ça.

- Hokage sama ?

- Oui ?

Naruto arrêta de regarder dans la direction de sa maison, et revint sur son dernier interlocuteur près de qui il s'était arrêté une fois de plus. Il termina bien vite sa conversation avec lui, suggérant une urgence, et couru presque dans une petite ruelle pour se changer. Un sexy meta plus tard et quelques bonds sur des toits, et il retourna en pleine rue incognito. Naruto prit soin néanmoins d'atterrir à l'abri des regards, et remit en place sa lourde chevelure blonde. Il ne vérifia pas le reste, certain d'être parfait bien que son tee-shirt lui enserrait un peu trop la poitrine.

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Sasuke était sur le chemin du retour, avançant nonchalamment en longeant les bâtiments pour ne pas croiser trop de monde. Il tenait contre lui un sac rempli de denrées, il en vit d'ailleurs dépasser une coupe de ramen, ce qui le rendit tout heureux. C'était que Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment ça, alors ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de le voir se plier à cet achat pour lui. Tranquillement le brun poursuivit sa route, ignorant consciemment les regards haineux posés sur lui et ceux qui l'évitaient sans s'en cacher. Naruto était rarement témoin de ces échanges, puisqu'ils changeaient de visage quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Des faux-culs sans importance comme aimait à le dire Sasuke, bien qu'il pouvait lui deviner un agacement croissant quand ils abordaient le sujet. C'est ce qui le décida à observer.

Et il eut mal.

Mal de voir leurs attitudes envers Sasuke, mal de revoir ces expressions haineuses des années après, même si ce n'était plus envers lui, c'était à l'attention d'une personne qu'il estimait beaucoup. Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit différent. Peu importe la distance que comblait Sasuke, les réactions restaient les mêmes, certains commerçants le défiant même du regard d'oser s'approvisionner chez eux. Par moment, Naruto avait peur de comprendre les réactions haineuses du brun contre le village. Cela devait être encore plus intolérable pour lui qui avait toujours du mal à pardonner ce qui avait été fait à son frère, sa réputation et sa vie, cela même après qu'Itachi lui eut tout expliqué sur ses actes et son amour de Konoha…Naruto était certain qu'une part de son ami n'y croyait pas totalement, Itachi lui ayant bien trop souvent menti en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le brun n'avait pourtant pas une once de haine en lui pour le moment, du moins n'était-elle pas lisible sur son visage si on ne le connaissait pas assez pour la voir. Et en l'instant, il n'en ressentait pas vraiment, c'est ce qui l'affligea d'autant plus quand Naruto le vit se faire intercepter par une femme. Cette dernière se planta devant Sasuke, hurlant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se trouver parmi eux, d'être vivant, alors que son petit frère était mort pendant la troisième grande Guerre. Elle haussait de plus en plus la voix, lui ordonnant de mourir pour le bien de l'humanité, pour celui du village et pour son propre honneur. Sasuke la regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle finisse et le laisse. La femme le fit en le giflant monumentalement, le fusillant du regard, mais ne s'en alla pas. Sasuke la fixa alors de ses sharingan, fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant sans doute à quelle attitude adopter.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire, espèce de salaud ! Me tuer comme les Uchiha ont tué mon frère pendant la Guerre !

Elle lui cracha en pleine face, et plusieurs personnes dans la rue partirent se réfugier dans un commerce ou une rue annexe. Quelle folle. Si seulement elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était en danger, qu'en moins d'une seconde il aurait pu la plonger dans un cauchemar si horrible qu'elle en serait morte de peur ou de douleur, qu'elle aurait supplié n'importe qui de l'achever ou de l'aider. Naruto savait que l'on pouvait perdre tout sens de raison sous la douleur que causait la perte d'un être cher, mais il fallait aussi être prudent face à l'ennemi qu'on provoquait. Sasuke ne fit rien, comme il lui avait promis, il se contrôla. Disparaissant dans une sorte de brouillard noir, il réapparut un peu plus loin, ce faisant insulter de plus belle par la femme presque hystérique de se faire ainsi ignorer. Lâche était le mot qui revint le plus souvent, et il vit clairement les poings du brun se resserrer dangereusement quand elle ajouta qu'il l'était tout autant que son frère. Sasuke pouvait accepter certaines choses, mais surtout pas que l'on parle ainsi de son aîné. Elle lui lança des kunais qu'il intercepta d'un coup de sabre si rapide que peu l'avaient vu sortir son arme déjà rengainée. Sasuke s'essuya la face et s'en alla, calmement, même si ses yeux avaient toujours la couleur d'une braise rougeoyante et que son poing toujours serré était presque blanc.

Naruto se sentit impuissant devant cette scène, conscient depuis longtemps de ce qui se passait. Il savait que les villageois n'arrivaient pas à accepter Sasuke, que c'était aussi pour ça que celui-ci avait voulu s'en aller plus d'une fois et avait même pensé à passer sa vie à errer comme Jiraya l'avait fait avant lui. Il savait tout ça, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Égoïstement, il désirait continuer à l'avoir à ses côtés. Aussi longtemps que possible, aussi pénible que cela puisse être. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour ramener ses longues mèches sur le coté de son visage, remarquant à peine qu'une pluie fine commençait tout juste à tomber. Il poursuivit sa route.

Sasuke arriva enfin chez eux, du moins officiellement chez Naruto, bien qu'il ait passé le plus clair de son temps ici depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un simple concours de circonstances d'ailleurs, un geste qui avait dérapé, un silence maladroit…et une très grande gêne pour Naruto qui n'avait plus su où regarder. Lui avait trouvé ça agréable, ce qui l'avait surpris au plus haut point et l'avait même dérangé au point qu'il en redevint très désagréable avec le blond. Mais Sakura lui parla, et bien qu'il l'envoya promener, ses conseils n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Profitant d'une soirée, et l'alcool aidant un peu, Sasuke fit un test et puis un autre, toujours à l'abri des regards, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'ils n'en étaient plus et qu'il avait perdu le compte. Sasuke avait voulu se séparer dès lors de Naruto, pourtant ça avait échoué. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de pourquoi il l'avait laissé continuer à l'embrasser, peut être parce qu'il ne supportait plus ces rares filles qui lui couraient après, ou peut être parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'un, ou qu'une, autre le fasse. Parfois il se disait que la seule raison était qu'il n'avait plus que lui, que Naruto avait encore besoin de lui, et tant que c'était le cas il vivrait. En fait, il évitait d'y penser, sachant l'idée dérangeante que cela pouvait générer. Les conventions et tout ça, les traditions…il s'en fichait, du moins il essayait de s'en persuader dès que ça lui revenait en tête. Ça avait été agréable et ça lui avait suffi. Avec un sourire Sasuke se souvint de la première fois où il avait pris un baiser à Naruto et de la réaction de ce dernier. Il avait pu lire la surprise dans ses yeux, mais aussi tellement d'espoir…d'où son deuxième test.

Au début, Naruto n'avait pas été très sûr de lui dans ces moments là, mais aujourd'hui c'était une autre histoire. Une fois, il l'avait repoussé, irrité d'être l'objet d'un tel amour inconditionnel, et son Uzumaki n'avait plus osé l'approché pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'en étant fatigué d'attendre son bon vouloir et de le voir si dépité, il lui vole un baiser…et même plus. Cette soirée restait mémorable, et cela le fit rire intérieurement. Il se souvenait des baisers suivants aussi, et de se sentiment qui l'avait poussé à ne pas rejeter cette drôle de relation. Une sensation dérangeante, mais qu'il appréciait. De l'amour, avait dit Sakura, ce qui l'avait fait rire à gorge déployer même si au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. C'était quelque peu idiot pour deux garçons portant deux grands noms sur le point de disparaître, de décider de rester ensemble sans possibilité d'avenir et de transmission. Sauf si l'un d'eux fautait bien sûr, mais Sasuke doutait que cela arrive. Et puis, d'un coté ça le rassurait de ne pas à avoir à transmettre ce nom et tous les malheurs l'accompagnant. Et quand il pensait à Naruto…il préférait arrêter de suite.

Il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait gérer, et d'autres auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas penser.

Comme à son habitude il se rendit à la salle de bain après avoir déposer ses courses sur la table, aimant se rafraîchir après une mission qui l'avait poussé si loin hors du village. Deux semaines qu'il n'était pas rentré, deux semaines qui se seraient transformées en mois pour un autre que lui. Débarrassé de ses vêtements qu'il avait enlevés au fur et à mesure de son avancée vers la cabine de douche, il pénétra nu et laissa une eau bien chaude lui couler le long du corps. Sasuke passa sa tête sous le jet, profitant de la chaleur bienfaisante du liquide qui lui aplatit les cheveux contre le crâne et lui coula sur le visage. Il était si fatigué de toutes ces bêtises, qu'en de très rares moments lui venait l'idée saugrenue de tout abandonner. Deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, le faisant se crisper un faible instant.

- C'est moi, Sasuke.

Oui, il savait que c'était Naruto, l'ayant senti un peu avant l'altercation dans la rue. C'était bien grâce à lui qu'il avait, par ailleurs, réussi à garder son calme. Lui qui voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille après cette mission, n'avait pas du tout aimé cette bravade, et aurait bien aimé se défouler un peu plus pour gagner paix et silence. Des fois, cette liberté de vie ou de mort lui manquait. La voix était si triste qu'il se retourna, trouvant devant lui une ravissante demoiselle aux grands yeux saphir. Son Naruto était là, bien que sous sa forme féminine. Un peu plus petite que ce à quoi il s'attendait, cela ne l'empêcha pas de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, les trouvant aussi beaux que d'habitude. Il y avait toutefois une tristesse apparente, alors qu'il s'efforçait toujours de la cacher. Ses longs cheveux étaient collés à son visage, et il se mordait sa lèvre inférieure en ne sachant pas trop comment continuer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit le brun en passant sa main sur son front pour le débarrasser de ses mèches mal disposées.

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

- Désolé ? Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Usuratonkachi ?

Sasuke s'était assombri et s'était tendu à nouveau. Sa plus grande peur aujourd'hui était que sa source de vie le trompe et finisse par disparaître. Il préférait honnêtement une mort rapide à ça. Si Naruto trouvait sa voie ailleurs…si Naruto revenait un enfant dans les mains…Il avait envie de le secouer pour entendre sa réponse. Naruto garda le silence et baissa les yeux, cherchant comment lui dire qu'il avait tout vu, mais n'avait rien fait.

- Naruto ?

- Désolé…j'aurais du réagir tout à l'heure…je vous ai vu…j'ai…

Sasuke le fit taire d'un baiser. Si ce n'était que ça, ce n'était rien. Sa présence suffisait, et s'il n'avait rien d'autre à se faire pardonner, alors tout allait bien. Fidélité et loyauté, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait continuer d'avoir. Sans ça, il ne pourrait plus être sur de rien, et plus que tout il voulait continuer à avoir confiance en la seule personne qui avait pensé à lui des années durant. Sasuke savait qu'il partageait sa douleur, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Son baiser se prolongea, sentant ses seins rebondis contre lui, et ses tétons se durcir contre son ventre alors que son corps si menu se rapprochait du sien. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos et descendirent sur ses hanches halées pour le ramener contre lui. Sa frimousse glissa contre la sienne, ses lèvres déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule. S'il était encore là, c'était juste pour cette personne et pour rien d'autre au monde.

- Annule ta transformation, Naruto.

Sur ce simple chuchotis, le blond s'exécuta, reprenant sa forme originelle entre ses bras. Naruto l'embrassa sur sa gorge, pile à l'endroit où restait encore une marque à peine visible, une cicatrice fine et refermée depuis un lointain combat. Le premier où il avait cru le perdre et où son cœur avait tant souffert. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du brun, et sa bouche captura la sienne, encore et encore sans en être jamais rassasié. Sentant Sasuke lui enlever ses vêtements, il l'aida à les faire tomber, facilitant son effeuillage sans pour autant arrêter de s'occuper de ses lèvres.

Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois ? Combien de temps à s'effrayer soi-même en pensant qu'il ne sentirait plus sa présence près de lui…son corps contre le sien ?

Leurs souffles étaient devenus plus lourds, entrecoupés de grognements d'envie et d'impatience. Naruto le voulait tellement, il le désirait vraiment. Ses mains passèrent sur sa nuque, pressant son crâne vers le sien, jouant avec ses cheveux qu'il adorait toucher tout comme il aimait sentir sa langue se presser contre la sienne et l'explorer. L'idée de ce qui allait suivre l'excitait déjà, faisant grogner Sasuke quand il frotta son pantalon contre ses jambes et son intimité. Naruto lui croqua doucement la lèvre pour la faire glisser entre ses dents, profitant de cet instant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses sharingan s'étaient évaporés depuis un court instant, laissant place à deux billes d'un noir profond emplies de désir. Sasuke n'était plus en colère.

- Sasuke…fit Naruto dans un long gémissement.

L'unique réponse de son brun fut un autre râle, et Naruto se retrouva dos au carrelage de la salle de bain, son amant tout contre lui. Sa respiration lourde contre sa peau, l'eau cascadant sur leurs corps, et ce regard de braise qui le fit haleter plus vite. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, échangea un baiser avant de frémir sous ses doigts et sa bouche qui descendirent le long de son corps. Sasuke prit son temps, léchant son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons au point de les voir rougir. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, malaxant ses doigts dans sa chevelure de jais alors qu'il sentait sa bouche se refermer sur son corps quand ce n'était pas ses dents qui s'amusaient à le croquer par endroits. Plus le brun descendait, et plus son excitation grandissait. Quand sa langue passa dans son nombril, Naruto oublia de respirer, sentant la chaleur de son membre y pénétrer doucement avant de ressortir, puis d'y reprendre place en même temps que son amant embrassait son ventre.

Naruto se mit à respirer par la bouche, déglutissant assez bruyamment quand les mains de l'Uchiha se posèrent sur son pantalon pour le lui enlever. Il y avait des attentes aussi dures qu'un bon coup en pleine tête, mais celui-ci n'apportait jamais le plaisir qu'il s'apprêtait à ressentir. Le vêtement glissa sur ses jambes, comme les mains de son homme qui remontèrent lentement sur elles. Sasuke prit son membre dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment comment mener cette fellation pour rendre fou son compagnon.

L'une des choses que préférait Sasuke quand ils le faisaient était d'entendre la voix de son amant empreinte d'un plaisir non dissimulé. C'était les moments où il trouvait que Naruto était encore plus honnête qu'à son habitude. Alors se berçant de sa voix, il continua à le lécher et le sucer, s'encanaillant au point de passer le bout de sa langue sur le point le plus sensible de son gland. Naruto gémissait fortement, ayant du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et ce fut pire quand Sasuke inséra l'un de ses doigts en lui à l'aide d'un peu de gel douche. Il trembla, cherchant un appui, l'appelant entre deux gémissements et s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, car n'y arrivant pas de suite. Quand Naruto sentit une chaleur infernale autour de son membre et qu'il y jeta un coup d'œil, se voyant disparaître entre les lèvres de son brun, il ne put se retenir d'éjaculer. Il glissa alors lentement jusqu'au sol, tout près de lui, continuant de se faire embrasser par celui qu'il aimait tant. Naruto avait l'impression de se faire dorloter alors que c'était lui qui voulait donner ce réconfort à son meilleur ami, frère de sang…et amant.

- Combien m'aimes-tu ?

La question était assez étrange, et Sasuke s'écarta de lui. Jamais le blond ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses sentiments, jamais il n'avait voulu de certitudes verbales. Il le considéra en cherchant de quelle manière interpréter au mieux cette question maladroite. Il exhala un râle quand les mains de son Hokage d'amant se resserrèrent autour de son membre dressé. Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant avant de lui répondre :

- A…Assez pour rester dans ce village pour toi…fit Sasuke dans un soupir, entrouvrant les yeux et finissant par fixer les siens. Il lui agrippa l'épaule avant de continuer par : et assez pour rester en vie, aujourd'hui encore…

Naruto avait fixé son visage en lui demandant cela, et il n'y avait vu aucune trace de mensonge, pas un seul indice de sournoiserie. Sasuke venait d'être honnête, ce qui était chose rare avec lui. Son amant avait la mauvaise habitude de sous-entendre tout ce qu'il pensait réellement, quand il ne détournait carrément pas ce qu'il voulait dire par son contraire. Sa lèvre trembla, et Sasuke se la mordit, avant de se pencher vers Naruto pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, et son visage alla se cacher près de son cou, lui laissant clairement voir ses rougeurs aux joues. Il accéléra le rythme, l'écoutant souffler près de son oreille, trouvant les sons encore plus pervertis par celui de l'eau. Sasuke camoufla tant bien que mal une plainte, ses doigts pressant le dos tanné avec puissance.

- Na…ruto…

- Oui, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Et…aah…hmmm…toi ?

Sa question le fit ralentir, pas très longtemps en fait, repartant de plus belle. Il lui laissa un suçon sur le cou, croquant ensuite le lobe de son oreille qu'il finit par lécher. Sasuke gémissait un peu plus, cherchant à rester le plus silencieux possible, n'aimant pas qu'on l'entende se laisser aller ainsi. Naruto arrêta le mouvement de ses mains et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille un petit silence :

- Assez pour te laisser être heureux sans moi s'il le fallait…mais bien trop pour que cela ne se réalise jamais…je ne veux plus te voir repartir.

Sasuke poussa un long gémissement et se laissa aller entre ses mains, frissonnant se faisant. Naruto s'écarta, le regardant se reprendre, aimant particulièrement son visage rougi par endroits et sa bouche entrouverte cherchant autant d'air que possible. Il l'embrassa, une fois puis deux, câlinant son amant qui se laissait faire à sa plus grande joie. L'Uchiha éteignit l'eau qui ruisselait toujours, et entre deux bouffées d'air, lui dit juste une phrase :

- Ce n'est pas fini pour cette nuit, si ?

Naruto éclata de rire et se releva, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied lui aussi. Sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit du blond où ils se laissèrent aller à leurs envies, revigorés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Sasuke l'aimait, même si le plus souvent il le niait. C'était difficile d'avoir des pensées aussi légères et pleines d'espoir quand sa vie n'avait tourné qu'autour de drames. Mais il s'efforçait parfois d'y croire, redécouvrant le bonheur à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire de son blond tourné vers lui, uniquement lui, comme si eux seuls existaient. Sasuke se coucha sur lui, l'embrassant voracement. Il était souvent dur de le partager avec le reste du village, mais il savait que la vue que lui offrait Naruto en l'instant, n'appartenait qu'à lui uniquement. Naruto l'aimait encore plus quand il voyait les expressions qu'il pouvait tirer de son amant lors de leurs ébats, des expressions qui n'existaient que pour lui et grâce à lui. Ça le rendait aussi fier qu'enfant, lorsqu'il maîtrisait quelque chose de vraiment important. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui, s'inquiétant dès que son amant n'était plus en vue. Il avait promis à Itachi de veiller sur lui, et plus qu'une promesse, c'était devenu un dogme personnel. Il l'aimait son Uchiha, comme personne encore n'avait pu l'aimer, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il pouvait se donner sans limites, corps et âme.

Un gloussement résonna dans la chambre, très vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir. Naruto était plutôt sûr que le lendemain serait aussi un jour de congé. Il ricana doucement contre la peau de son amant qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu penser. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait, le plus important était dans ces mains…et dans les mots qu'il avait entendus plus tôt.

Fin


End file.
